


What Becomes Of The Broken-hearted

by KebsSecretAccount



Series: Tyler needs to stop writing his AU out of order [3]
Category: Undisclosed Fandom
Genre: Gen, Welcome Back!, and also i set up for a potential second chapter??? what??????, anyway so, but if you see this you can ignore it, date: sometime in 1967, i did this for me not you, i dont know, i know i’ll be harassed for my au. this is for my safety sir, im avoiding my dumb animal crossing fic so i can write more au stuff, marked as undisclosed fandom to prevent being tracked, not beta’d we die like men here, this is basically midnight rider two but this time theres connor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:15:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25419802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KebsSecretAccount/pseuds/KebsSecretAccount
Summary: No matter how many times he says it, Kevin is not alright.
Relationships: There sure is one in here
Series: Tyler needs to stop writing his AU out of order [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1732393
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	What Becomes Of The Broken-hearted

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Yeah, so this is kind of a???? Spiritual successor to Midnight Rider, so you should probably read that first. Then again, that doesn’t give much context either because fucking. I’m writing this wayyyyy out of order like the series title implies  
> Also, I know the song from the title is a song about a relationship ending, but it fits. Kevin’s sad and lonely and he misses his brother shrug emoticon  
> That’s it. Enjoy or something

“Kev?” Connor asked, staring at Kevin as the latter’s eyes fixated on his breakfast solemnly. Kevin looked up at the sound of his name, and quickly flashed the younger boy a smile. The smile didn’t reach his eyes. “What’s up?”

“Can I ask you something?” Kevin tilted his head to the side. He would be lying if he said there wasn’t a pool of anxiety starting to form at the thought of being questioned. However, he smiled again, trying to push down his worry. “Sure, anything.”

Connor frowned, unsure of how to put his own worry into words. He feared if he worded his question wrong, it would upset the older boy in front of him. He looked at Kevin, noticing how his smile faltered the longer Connor stalled. He shouldn’t beat around the bush. “Are you okay?”

Kevin’s smile remained as he answered, “Of course I am, why wouldn’t I be?” Connor could tell that the smile was forced, and Kevin was struggling to keep it up. Connor sighed and added, “Kevin, really. You don’t seem like you’re doing the best.” Kevin sat up as opposed to his previous position of being slumped over his bowl of cereal, and his hands fell into his lap. His expression remained the same. “Trust me, Connor, I’m okay. There’s nothing to worry about.”

“Then...” Connor ran a hand through his hair, and he wore a face that was nothing short of dejected. “Can you at least tell me why you go into the bathroom every other night? There’s gotta be a reason you take so long in there.”

“I just take awhile to finish my business,” Kevin countered. “There’s nothing weird about that.”

“If that were the case, then you’d take forever during the day too. But please, just tell me what’s wrong. I want to help you.”

Kevin’s eyes flickered to the side before going back to Connor. He instinctively grabbed the hem of his shirt and started rubbing his thumb and pointer finger between it. He tried to make the motion subtle as to not alarm Connor. Connor practically knew all his nervous ticks by now, and that would just give him away. “I don’t need any help. I-I’m fine, I promise.” He mentally scolded himself for stuttering.

“Kevin, you’re not fine! I can see it! Talk to me,  _ please_ _!_ ” Though he didn’t want to, Connor was preparing himself to beg. Kevin was so clearly suffering, but Connor had no idea what the problem could be. Kevin’s eyebrows creased and he looked away, now rubbing the cloth between his fingertips harder. “Stop pressing,” he whispered, his smile fading. “It would only make you sad.”

“Seeing you like this makes me sadder than whatever you could be worrying about! I just want to help!”

Kevin’s face slowly fell, and he was soon to be on the brink of tears. He promised himself he wouldn’t cry, not in front of Connor, but the constant pushing was going to send him over the edge. “I’m fine,” he said. Not long after, he began to repeat the phrase like a mantra. “I’m fine. I’m fine. I’m fine.  _ I’m fine._” He shut his eyes tightly, clamping his hands over his ears. “I’m fine.” His words were increasing in volume. “I’m fine. I’m fine.  _ I’m fine!_” He folded in on himself, and he kept repeating those two words. “I’m fine! I’m fine! I’m fine!”

He had become unaware of his surroundings as he continued his chanting, trying to make himself believe in what he was saying. He hadn’t even noticed that Connor got up from his chair and went around the table to Kevin’s side. “I’m fine!”

Kevin finally stopped when he felt a warm hand pressed against his cheek. His eyes peeked open and he slowly lifted his head to see Connor standing above him. “Sweetheart,” Connor started, trying to reassure Kevin with a small smile. “It’s okay if you’re not okay. I promise.”

Kevin’s eyes were wide, but they slowly but surely began to fill with tears. He tried his best to keep them in, but as he whispered Connor’s name, he broke. Tears began streaming down his cheeks, and Connor bent down to hug him. Kevin’s arms found their way around Connor’s torso, and his hands gripped at the latter boy’s shirt tightly. He buried his face in the lower half as well. Connor’s hand rested on the back of Kevin’s head, and his fingers sifted through Kevin’s hair. “It’s okay,” Connor whispered, trying his best to comfort the crying boy in front of him. “Just let it out.”

All of Kevin’s built up sorrow and despair had finally broke free. As much as he tried to bring hope to those around him, he couldn’t keep the act up any longer. “I miss him!” Kevin said in between sobs. “I miss him so much!”

“You miss Whizzer?” Kevin didn’t give a verbal answer, instead choosing to nod his head. Connor sighed and looked to the side sadly. “Of course you do,” he muttered, still running his hand through Kevin’s hair. “You’ve always missed him.”

“I’m so tired!” Kevin continued, his sobs showing no sign of stopping. “I’m so tired of being alone! I want him to come back!”

“You’re not alone, Kev. You still have me.”

“It’s not the same!”

Connor didn’t know what he was expecting if he were to be honest. Kevin had always treated him as second best compared to Whizzer, and it made him wonder if he truly cared about him at all. Of course, he knew Kevin loved him a great deal, but when it came to Whizzer...

Now was not the time to voice his concerns. That would just add stress to the current situation. “I’m just— I’m tired of  _ everything_ _!_ Every day I keep hoping he’s gonna say he’ll come back but he never will!”

“You could always call him...”

“But I want to see him! I’m tired of only being able to hear his voice! I want more! I want  _ him_ _!_ ”

It was good that Kevin was finally venting out his frustration to him, but Connor didn’t know how much more he could take. Kevin always thought about Whizzer, and every time he said something about him, it drained Connor a little bit more. He had to do something about this soon. “Kevin?” Connor asked, looking down at the boy in front of him. Kevin retracted from his position of crying into Connor’s lower torso and looked up at him with sad, tear-filled eyes. “Do you want to go back upstairs? I can’t imagine sitting in your position is very comfortable.”

“Yes please,” Kevin answered, tears still falling down his face. Connor backed up from where he stood and held out a hand for Kevin to hold. Kevin sniffled and rubbed his eyes with one hand while grabbing Connor’s extended one with the other. The younger boy pulled him up and began guiding him to their room.

“I’m sorry,” Kevin muttered as they began walking up the stairs. Connor looked at him quizzically. Kevin’s eyes were trained on the floor, and he didn’t look up as Connor asked, “For what? You didn’t do anything wrong.”

“I know, it’s just...” Kevin sighed defeatedly. “I’m supposed to be everyone’s beacon of hope. I’m the hopelessly happy guy who always has a smile on his face. Who tries to help people all the time. But... I just bring them all down into despair...”

“That’s not true,” Connor said, moving his other hand to grab onto Kevin’s arm. He gave the taller boy’s bicep a gentle squeeze as he continued with, “You don’t bring despair into anyone. And you’re only human, it’s natural to feel anything other than happiness.”

They’d reached the top of the stairs as the conversation neared it’s end. “I know, but... I just don’t want you or Whizzer to be sad anymore. And adding my problems into the mix would make it worse.”

“I can’t really speak for Whizzer, but I can tell you that  _ I’m _ not sad. I promise, whatever’s hurting you won’t be too much for me to handle.” Kevin looked at him with tired eyes, and a frown was painted on his typically quirked up lips. “That’s not true, Con.” They approached the bedroom door. “I’m sorry for bringing it up, but I know what Steve did to you still hurts you. It still makes you suffer whenever you think about it. And the... the nightmares are still there, too. So you  _ are _ sad.”

Connor froze up at the mention of Steve. Even though he’d had a few years to process what happened, Kevin was right. It  _ did _ still hurt him. Kevin noticed how Connor reacted to the mere mention of the incident, and he started tearing up again. “I’m sorry...” Kevin said, rubbing his eyes with his sleeve. “I didn’t mean to make you sad because of it...”

“No, I’m—“ Connor took a shaky breath and squeezed Kevin’s hand. “I’m okay. Don’t worry about it.” His voice wavered as he said that, and he tried to give Kevin a reassuring smile. “Just... let’s go inside, okay? Laying down might make you feel better.” Kevin nodded in acknowledgment and Connor opened the bedroom door for them. The latter tried to ignore the sensation of hands around his neck, as well as hands gripping his wrists, a painful reminder of what’s happened.

As Kevin entered the bedroom, Connor let go of his hand. Kevin looked back at him confused, furrowing his eyebrows. Before he could be questioned, Connor said, “I just need to do something before I go in.” Kevin’s frown deepened, and he looked down. “Oh.”

“It’ll be quick, I promise.”

“No, I get it.” Kevin crossed his arms and added with a wavering voice, “You just want to get away from me. Everyone does.” The tears began falling again. “I wouldn’t blame you if you wanted to leave like Whizzer did. I-I understand.”

“No, no—“ Connor hastily went over to him and put his hand on his cheek again. He wiped away tears that he came in contact with with his thumb. “—I could never leave you, Kevin. I love you too much.”

“I deserve to be alone,” Kevin mumbled, shaking his head. “Everything’s my fault, I don’t deserve your sympathy.” He sighed and took Connor’s hand off his cheek, deciding to make his way to their bed. “I’m sorry. Go do what you have to do.” He got into the bed and went under the covers. “I’ll be fine here.”

“Are you sure?” Connor knew that Kevin wasn’t the type of person to do anything  too rash when filled with agony, as if he’d seen him like this more than once, but he still worried. “Yeah,” Kevin replied, grabbing one of the pillows and cuddling it. “I’ll be okay.”

Connor nodded, albeit Kevin didn’t see it, and went back downstairs to where the phone was. Even though he’d just found out about Kevin’s true feelings, he didn’t want to wait to help him. Knowing Kevin, he’d been keeping them balled up for way longer than he should’ve. He took a quick look through their contact book, filled with the names and numbers of their friends. He found the number he was looking for, labelled as ‘Whizzer’ with a smiley face next to it.

_Well, there’s no time to waste,_ Connor thought to himself as he put in the phone number through the rotary dial.  _ I better get this over with  now. _

He held the handset up to his ear as white noise blared through, waiting for Whizzer to pick up the phone. After a moment or two, a man with a voice identical to Kevin’s answered the phone. “Hello?”

**Author's Note:**

> Second chapter! When will it come? I don’t know. What I do know is I should probably update my stupid Animal Crossing fanfic hHzhbBdnanfnf even though I don’t WANT TO UGH


End file.
